Gorilla Grodd/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Gorilla City, our time has come. In a few short hours we break the yoke of oppression... forever!" * "No more Regime. No more Justice League. Today, the world welcome its new masters... the Society!" * "Today, we show the world that we are superior! Today, we bring anyone who would dare stand against us... to their knees!" * "Soldiers must be properly motivated to sacrifice their lives, Catwoman." * "As long as we have a common agenda, Captain Cold, you have nothing to fear." * "Report, Deadshot." * "Good dog. Now go tell the others. Cheetah, Cold, you're with the first wave." * "He will soon make his presence known. But for now--" * "The saboteurs of Slaughter Swamp, I presume. Hmph. Handle this." * "You've overstayed your welcome." * "Your bravado is empty, Canary. Like the rest of your kind, you will soon kneel before me." * "You ignorant fool..." * "Hehehehe..." * "Humans. You've won this battle. But you've already lost the war." * "The task force is ready. They'll enjoy this..." * "You summoned me, Brainiac?" * "Two Kryptonians?" * "The Society was disbanded. They thought Earth was theirs to conquer, not yours to destroy." * "Earth can go to hell. I serve Brainiac." * "My bidding." * "Despite the power of his Scarab, the boy was easily manipulated. Now, Jaime -- kill them." * "Look at us. Three kings..." * "Be that as if may, I will be the only one who leaves this cave." * "You'd have been a valuable contributor to my Society." - When player chooses Black Adam * "Stupid... humans..." * "Against Brainiac? Hehe, I've seen his mind, left his power... He can't be stopped..." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "You are weak!" * "Tremble before Grodd!" - After winning a round * "I will crush you!" - After winning a round * "Feel the wrath of Grodd!" - After winning a round * "Soon the king shall die." - To Aquaman after winning a round * "Just an ordinary man." - To Batman after winning a round * "Your belt all out of tricks?" - To Batman after winning a round * "Batman's training fails you." - After winning a round against Blue Beetle *"I will collect all worlds!"- After winning a round against Brainiac *"Master of zero" - To Captain Cold after winning a round *"You've been demoted, Captain!" - To Captain Cold after winning a round *"I am the superior predator." - To Cheetah after winning a round *"I'm not fond of you, Cheetah." - To Cheetah after winning a round *"Retirement has slowed you." - To The Flash after winning a round *"Your agony is fun." - To" - To The Flash after winning a round *"You are not your cousin! " - To Supergirl after winning a round *"Will your cousin save you?" - To Superman after winning a round Clash. Defense Wagers * "Apes are the superior species." * "I'll add your bones to Solovar's." * "I will eat your brains."" * "I'll not return to Stryker's." * "One more dead human." * "I will eat your heart." * "It's not too late to be allies." * "It's a shame you're human." * "Is that panic I'm sensing?" * "My genius defies all odds." * "I can read your thoughts." * "Careful you don't misstep." * "I can read your thoughts." * "The Society could use you." * "Is that panic I'm sensing?" * "I'll vanquish humanity!" * "Gorilla City is mine!" * "I'll send Batman your corpse." * "I'll not return to Stryker's!" * "You lack the will to kill me." * "You doubt, clone gorilla." - Clash with himself * "It's checkmate, king." - Clash with Aquaman * "I'm still breathing, Atrocitus." - Clash with Atrocitus * "I'm deaf to your cry." - Clash with Black Canary * "Big dumb monkey?!" - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Your ship is mine." - Clash with Brainiac * "You are an absolute zero." - Clash with Captain Cold * "You're inferior, Cheetah." - Clash with Cheetah * "You're in over your heads." - Clash with Firestorm * "That bow won't make you a hunter." - Clash with Green Arrow * "I abhor your chaos." - Clash with Joker * "Still feeling super?" - Clash with Supergirl * "Roots wither and die." - Clash with Swamp Thing Attack Wagers * "You will kneel before Grodd!" * "Your thoughts tell a different story." * "It's my birth right to rule." * "Assuming you survive." * "History will speak differently." * "Simpleton." * "And lose the chance to kill you?" * "Think I'll just kill you." * "You damn, dirty human!" * "I'm ready to roll." * "Played on, fool." * "History will speak differently." * "Do your worst, child." * "I cannot be caged." * "I doubt that you are he." - Clash with himself. * "That you're not dead? Yes." - Clash with Black Canary * "We do have something in common." - Clash with Joker Category:Quotes